KPD Quest Board
Where the KPD recieve instant request Cases all throughout Kasaihana city. These are mostly super urgent and could put alot of peoples lives at steak. Becareful and always on your toes. If your a KPD officer, your job is to make sure you put down your life to get the job done. And with the KPD quest boards. Thats exactly what you'll do solider. gothamep6_gordonbullockcomics.jpg detective-comics-875-1.jpg 1367174211-batman-arkham-origins-9.jpg This is for Detective and Swat ready KPD. But your name will be enlisted over the majority of the names if its a specific job that is. Go out there and make our city a better place under any circumstances! Case Load Information Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU) Reward: ( What will be gained for doing the task.) LoU ( Level of Urgency. 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.) Difficulty: ( How hard it should be for your character.) DOA: ( Dead or alive.) The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Slice'em Stan Zsasz_0004.jpg Stanley Marshal was the head of his own international company and had amassed a large personal fortune in addition to his family's wealth. At the age of 25 his parents died in a boating accident, sending him into a deep depression. He turned to gambling, losing money in competitions around the world. He gradually squandered his entire fortune, ultimately betting everything he owned against 2nd Generations Purple of the Sparrow Clan at a Kasaihana Casino. "My body flushed with adrenaline. I'd never felt so excited. Surely, this was the ultimate rush". Purple cheats and Stanley loses the match; afterwards realizing that his life was empty, driven by desire, and there was no point to his existence. Stunned, he became convinced that "there was nothing at all at the center of him...no reason for being, no motivation, no purpose. He was just a robot, sleepwalking from one distraction to another, hiding from the truth." While he was attempting to commit suicide by jumping from Kasaihana Bridge, a homeless man tried to assault him with a knife after he refused to give him money. Instinctively grabbing the knife, Mr. Marshal saw in the man's eyes that all life is meaningless and that nothing nor anyone matters. Mr.Marshal had seen "nothing. He was a robot, driven by forces he didn't even know exist. He was a beast, an animal, a subhuman. Only death could ever save him from his own emptiness." He then proceeded to stab the man to death as a "gift" for saving his life. From then on, he dedicated himself to "liberating" others from their pointless existence (Mr. Marshal often refers to victims as "zombies"). Stanley recalled that "he had found his true calling: helping poor beasts shuffle off this mortal coil." Making a cut on his arm for his first victim, Stanleu began a tally on his body that would grow to include more than 143 other scars. He usually preys on young women, but has no qualms over whom he murders. He slits his victims' throats and leaves them in lifelike poses, adding a tally mark to his body each time. He has been diagnosed as insane. The KPD have been on a man hunt for this man. Be wary, he's incredibly vicious and incredibly unpredcitable. ''Powers and Abilities *Moderate Intelligence *Physical strength *Agility *Unpredictability Case Load Information Location: Last Seen in District 1 Reward: 1200 Tanz LoU : 10 Difficulty: Very Difficuly DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Kin and Akira - Arrested The Ticker 406416-43250-clock-king.jpg ClockKing2.jpg ClockKing2.jpg Clock_King.png The Ticker originally Had been an Older Member from Heroes for Hire. But after they realized just how much he sucked, and how crude he had been. They let him go. Born Henry Tickerson, The Ticker spends his early years taking care of his invalid sister. One day he finds out from a doctor's visit that he himself only has six months to live. Despairing for his sister's future, he watches the timing of a local bank's vault in order to rob it, hoping the money would provide for his sister after he was gone. His caper would have gone successfully, had he not tripped a silent alarm and been caught by someone within Heroes for Hire. While he is incarcerated, his sister dies alone. In further hideous irony, The Ticker discovers that he really isn't terminally ill; his doctor had accidentally switched his papers with those of another patient. Infuriated, he escapes, later futilely attempting revenge on the Kasaiahana KPD and Heroes for hire. He's a master of bombs, taking on the Ticker due to him placing random bombs throughout the area and using his intelligence to make you solve his riddles and scams to stop all of the bombs within a sequence. His next hit has been known by the public to be a big one! He's sent us all kinds of warnings! Someone please, Please stop him asap! Powers and Abilites The Ticker has the always-active ability to see what is about to happen four seconds or so into the future, allowing him to anticipate an opponent's every move. He is also a technological genius, creating devices such as teleporters, communications jamming equipment, and even an anti-gravity platform, all of them modelled after timepieces. He also has Enhanced Intellect, allowing him to make several plans ahead of his opponents but his bread and butter would be his bombing techniques which has a riddle and a puzzle in regards to time for each one as to where the next bomb is. Case Load Information Location: Last Seen in District 1 Reward: 1200 Tanz LoU : 10 Difficulty: Very Difficuly DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Kim and her partner Codename: Big Red This guy is one hell of a crazy problem that the KPD has had to deal with recently. Formerly an experiment for the Kagemaru Super Soldier program, he has made his escape and is on the streets of Kasaihana City! Before his time as an expirement under the Kagemaru, this man was a normal civilian with a job and family. But while on his way home from work he was put into a terrible car accident. His car had exploded while he made his escape from the vehicle and it causes his head and shoulders to be caught in flame from the explosion and gas. To most people this would mean the end of his life. But the Kagemaru needed people to play their roles as experiments and what could be more perfect then a near death body? So they used one of the original doses of the Super Soldier serum of theirs and it had both success and failure. The outcome of the experiment created something that no one had intended to create. It saved him yes, but turned him into a red demon that no one could bare to stare at. His injuries had healed but all of his skin and tissue had been burned away and all that remained is a hard red exterior that makes him look like a red skull. His body had become enhanced with the serum but it came with significant draw backs. He is a normal human throughout the day but can access his Super Soldier abilities when needed. Simply speaking, he has to call upon his super soldier abilities and can only use them for a certain amount of time. He roughly can last a full ten minutes as a Super Soldier before his body collapses and reboots basically. He understands his limits and never goes a full ten minutes using the power. This is so he is able to recharge and use the power much longer than if he just wasted it all away. Because of the serum and its power, he quickly came to lose his sanity and all that he was before. He became a killer and is good at it. His most powerful trait is his Superiority Complex. Though he is a first-stage super soldier with the Kagemaru serum, he finds himself to be above humans. He looks down on the humans as nothing but pests that need to be rid from this world. This gives him the power to kill without feeling anything. He can kill innocent life as if they were his sworn enemies. He shows no fear. This man stares death in the face and laughs. Since his escape, Big Red has banded together with the local gangs and recruited many of the cities underlings. With this he quickly became a force to be reckoned with as they complete robberies, B&E's, and plenty of assassinations for clans around Kasaihana. '''Enhanced Condition:' For the full time of ten minutes before needing recharge. Telepathy: 'Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles, ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring, ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising), can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. '''Strategic Genius:'Big Red is a master of political, military, and subversive strategy, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. During his time as a prisoner after his experimentation, he had become very knowledgeable in the art of war and fighting wars. His mind moved rapidly and he learned much faster with his new power. '''Where: District Two, causing mayhem Reward: 500,000 tanz Level of Difficulty: 10 to newer mercs. 7.5 to experienced fighters Dead or Alive:'''The KPD would prefer alive but to stop him, they will accept dead; only with proof of body! '''Mission Takers: BigWhitt The Sniper 1702601274077419.jpg Little is known about the assassin known as BigWhitt except that he was a mercenary killer that so skillfully tracked his targets, no matter what the circumstances were, that rumors ran rampant in Kasaihana's underworld that BigWhitt was an icewater-veined psycho that shot the victim a second time just for fun. In reality, BigWhitt had never missed his first shot. He's went completely insane! Over dosing on the Venom Drug. Shooting down anyone from a sniper point! He'sstaked out a particular neighborhood as his turf, murdering anyone whom he assumed didn't belong there. ''Powers and Abilities BigWhitt is an expert marksman who has only missed his intended target twice. He is a master assassin who usually trails his victims before shooting them. Headhunter is also remarkably agile and is actually a good hand-to-hand combatant. He managed to give Highly Trained KPD agents a savage beating in bodily combat. Feltcher Steve 9232fe81225bcaef853ae32870a2b0fe.jpg david-cain.jpg 574972-batman605pg293vc.jpg Feltcher Steve is one of the world's premier assassins, whose victims have included some of the most famous and powerful people on the planet. He trained some of the best fighers in the world, even trained Keyth Tasanagi when he had been gone for the duration of 10 years. Feltcher desired a perfect partner with whom to carry out his assassination plans. Attempts to train young children resulted in failure, so he decided to conceive one himself. He found the perfect mother in a martial artist named Isabelle Nakayama. He watched her and her friend duel at a tournament and concluded that it was her friend Carolyn that was holding Isabelle back from her full potential. He murdered Carolyn and ambushed Isabelle with the help of Victor Van Varex and The Order In exchange for sparing her life, Isabelle agreed to bear Feltchers child and leave the child in his care for him to train. The child, Cassandra, would be Feltcher "One Who Is All," whose native tongue was one-on-one combat and ability to read people's intentions simply by their body language. The latter was a special gift that only that Isabelle and her family knew. After bearing his child, Isabelle set out to become sick with grief and soon died. Ever since then, he's been working as an assassian. And he needs to be dealt with... ASAP Powers/Abiltites The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. 'Applications' *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Case Load Information''' Location: Unknown Reward: 55,000 LoU : 10 Difficulty: Impossible DOA: Alive The Mission Takers: Completed: Category:Quest Board Category:KPD Category:Information Category:New Gen KPD